


[M4F] [Script offer] Just the Beginning [First home together] [Christening the house] [Planning the future] [Playful] [Lots of L-bombs] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You and your boyfriend finally made the next step: You bought a house together! You both ponder what's next in your relationship and afterwards, decide to christen the new home.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	[M4F] [Script offer] Just the Beginning [First home together] [Christening the house] [Planning the future] [Playful] [Lots of L-bombs] [Cunnilingus] [Missionary]

(door closes)

Well, we got all the boxes inside, the movers already left, and I’ve got the woman that I love is standing in front of me in our new house together. I’d say life’s going pretty good right now.

(content sigh)

How do you feel?

Yeah, I’m excited too. We’re finally taking that next step. It’s like only yesterday we were on our first date, where I kept stumbling over my words, trying my best not to make a fool of myself in front of you.

Oh, you thought I was cute? Well, that’s good to know.

(teasing) Think I’m still cute now?

Well, good. Because you’re going to be waking up next to this cute face every day now. (laughs)

Come here, let me wrap my arms around you, my love.

There we go. You fit perfectly in my arms.

It feels nice. To stand here in our new home together.

This is only the beginning, you know?

We start by getting a new home, and soon enough we’ll have it full of dogs and cats and all sorts of pets.

Maybe even a few kids along the way.

(laughs) Yeah, yeah, I know. I know we’ll have to wait a little while for that step.

(pecks lips) But you can’t blame me for focusing on our future together. Even if it’s the far away future.

(suggestive) But I guess right now I should focus on the near future. I’m referencing in a few minutes when we’re going to be going at it like a couple of rabbits.

(laughs then kisses) What do you say? Want to break in the new bed?

Alright then.

(picks listener up, carries her)

What am I doing? Well, I’m carrying you over the threshold, of course.

Yes, I know that’s for married couples, but consider it practice. I love you, so you know it's going to happen sooner or later.

(sets listener down on bed) There we go. Now, just lie back and enjoy yourself, babe.

Just going to start taking off your clothes.

(takes off clothes)

Look at you. All naked and beautiful, just lying on our new bed. This is definitely a sight I can get used to.

(kisses)

I want to kiss you all over.

Your lips. (kisses)

Your throat. (kisses)

The valley between your breasts. (kisses)

Your squishy little belly. (kisses)

(blows raspberry on stomach and laughs)

Man, I love you. Every bit of you.

(continues to kiss belly)

Shall I move on to another area to kiss?

Yeah? Well, since you asked so nicely.

(starts eating out pussy)

(moans around it) Tastes so good.

(continues)

I think I should get undressed now, it’s only fair.

(removes clothing and kisses)

Ready, baby?

Okay.

(slides penis in vagina)

God, you feel amazing.

(sex continues)

Can't believe I get to do this anytime I want now.

(continues)

Man, you're so tight.

(from here, feel free to improv the rest of this sex scene until orgasms)

(breathless) God, you’re amazing.

(kisses)

I love you. More than anything.

Ready for round two in a few minutes?

Well yeah. We’ve only just begun. There are still many other rooms in our new home that we need to fuck in.


End file.
